


Party Season

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 14 Challenge prompt was Company Holiday PartyWarnings: Fluff and suggestions of sexPairing: Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter),Summary: It’s time for another Party and this time Tony is determined to show off his girl
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC (Belle Porter)
Kudos: 3





	Party Season

Belle settled back into life at the compound after her trip away with Tony. He had hinted that she might want to move her things up to his apartment. She was seriously thinking about it, but also wanted to give him time to change his mind if he wanted to.

The festive season was now in full swing and that meant another Christmas Party, this time for SHIELD employees. While Belle mostly worked with the Avengers she did report to Director Fury as well and as such she was expected to attend 

Wanda had offered to help her shop and get ready, and Tony had insisted that he wanted to help her get the best dress for the event. When she had objected he explained that after the last interaction she had with the director he wanted her to be able to knock his socks off. Belle had liked the idea of that, and had agreed. 

A stunning emerald green floor length dress was hung on her wardrobe ready to cover the matching colored underwear that she had bought to go with it.

“What are you going to do when other women are throwing themselves at Tony” Wanda asked as she curled the last bit of Belle’s hair and got it ready for pinning 

“Well Tony is pretty good at dealing with that himself, but I don't really plan on leaving it as unclear as to who he is with” Belle met Wanda’s eyes in the mirror

“Well look at you, all ready to stake your claim. You go girl”. Wanda winked “Don’t let any of those SHIELD bitches step up on him”

Belle smiled at her friend., grateful for the heads up

The ballroom had be decorated in traditional Christmas colors with a large tree in the middle. Tony watched a Belle entered with Wanda and excused himself from the frankly dull conversation he had been trapped in.

“Snowflake” he flung his arms open delighted to see Belle all dressed up. He wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, bending her back over his arm. Standing her upright he held her hands stretching her arms out and looking her up and down “You look amazing”

Belle smiled and blushed a little “Thank you.- you look amazing too. That was one heck of a greeting” 

“Well I needed to make sure that all of these damn agents knew that this beautiful woman was here with me and to stay away”

“I am pretty sure that it will be me chasing off the women all of whom want a kiss from the billionaire, philanthropist, playboy” she teased back

“They don’t stand a chance. My eyes are only for you”. He leaned over her hand and kissed it

“Well this explains a lot”. A gruff voice from behind Belle made her jump and the scowl on Tony’s face didn’t make her feel any better. Tony spun her, pulling her under his arm and into his side

“Nicholas how lovely you make it”  
“Stark, Porter. It seems like you forgot to keep me up to date on somethings. The way you went to war for hr over those deliveries makes so much more sense now” Belle’s heart dropped as she took in the scowl on the Directors face “Agent Porter I expect you to report to my office at 08:30 tomorrow. Stark I’ll send you a temporary mission analyst to cover the gap”

Belle felt tears coming to her eyes. There wasn’t any questions about what the Director was saying, she was out the compound and it was questionable whether she still had a job at all. Tony’s arm tightened around her

“No Thanks”

“Excuse me “

"I’m sorry I didn’t realize you’d started to loose hearing as well as your sight, I said No thanks”

“I was fairly sure we had agreed that Avengers benefited from a Mission Analyst”

“Mmmm you’re right we did, hence the reason I have a mission analyst right here. Now it seems to me that you want to take away my mission analyst simply because she gives exceptionally good kisses. Jealousy isn't a good look on you Nick - just saying. So here is what happens. You can order my analyst to come to headquarters where you can attempt tp reassign her, reprimand her or fire her. Either way at the end of your meeting she will come back here to her home. When she gets back here she will be instated as the mission analyst for the Avengers employed by Stark Enterprises and she will not be duty bound to share our data with you”

“Damn it Tony. Do you think this is appropriate? I thought you’d cleaned yourself up!”

“Appropriate? To kiss the woman I love. I’m pretty sure that’s the most appropriate of the things that I want to do with her now I’ve seen her in this dress. Let me be clear Nick, you come into my home and threaten my partner again and you won’t like the consequences”

“Tony you can’t just threaten SHIELD” Fury signed rubbing a hand over his head

“Oh it’s not a threat Director. It’s a guarantee”

“Really!”

“Yep and I have a few friends who I’m pretty sure will back me up”. Belle watched as each member of the team stepped forward showing their support, and this time as the tears flowed it was because she was so touched that they would stand for her 

“Please enjoy the rest of the party Director. If you would excuse us Belle and I have hosts duties to perform.”

Tony hurried Belle away taking her to the dance floor and pulling her in close to slow dance to the soft music 

“It’s ok Snowflake, they won’t touch you”

“Tony, you can’t just argue with SHIELD, You need them for back up and …”

“They need us more. I can and I will go battle for you. I meant what I said Belle - I love you. You have come to mean more to me than anyone else and I will move heaven and earth to keep you safe and happy and with me”

“I love you too Tony. More than anything.” Belle rose on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his.

“You know there are other activities that happen at Christmas parties, and I have an in with the boss so we won’t get in trouble if we use his office.

Belle rested her head against his chest laughing a little “That sounds a lot of fun, but I was hoping that if the boss was here he might buy me a drink, and then I could show off this beautiful dress”

“I’m sure that could be arranged” Tony’s voice was soft in her ear

“Oh that’s good because then when we’re done I could show you what I have on under here, maybe in the bosses office?”

Tony let out a low groan his hand squeezing her ass “That’s not fair, to tease me like that”

Belle gave a soft giggle before stepping backhand taking Tony’s hand to lead him towards the bar. Steve caught her eye and raised his glass in acknowledgement which Belle returned with a wave

“So what can tempt you with…perhaps”  
A shout of alarm pulled their attention from the bar to the other side of the room Steve and Natasha already in motion to intercept someone Belle had never seen before

“Stark,I’m looking for my brother” The stranger didn’t seem at all perturbed that two of the Avengers were closing in looking non to friendly and started to side across the room

Tony moved Belle so she was slightly behind him “Last I checked your name wasn’t on the invite list Reindeer games”


End file.
